Reading or viewing positive messages can have a positive impact on a person's psychological state. For example, motivational messages may be viewed or read to encourage or motivate the viewer to think positively or to take action. However, such motivational or psychological messages are not always readily available.
The relative lack of availability of such messages may be particularly noticeable when a person is travelling. People frequently spend a significant amount of time in their vehicles, for example, to commute to and from work on a daily basis. Furthermore, individuals may be alone or with relatively few people while in their vehicle (or someone else's vehicle). Such solitude or relative solitude may provide a good time to prepare for that day's tasks and maximize personal effectiveness. One way of preparing for a day is to consider one's attitude and try to place one's self in a positive state of mind.
Thus, there is a need in the art for overcoming deficiencies in known systems and methods of motivating people each day.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of any embodiment or claim is to be bound.